


Purrfect

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Purrfect AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Pets, ZoSan Month, ZoSan Month 2019 Week 2: Dual Guardianship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Zoro and Sanji bond over a cute being entrusted to them.





	Purrfect

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of background data for this AU : Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji are all freshmen attending courses at the same university. 
> 
> Zoro and Sanji met on their first day on the campus when they discovered their shared room, have been constantly bickering ever since. They know Nami, Usopp and Luffy because they have common courses with them, and the latter regularly sets up parties where they gather all together – when Garp isn't around.

It's raining cats and dogs, and thunder resounds in the sky.

As he glances through the window, Sanji is glad he has a tranquil Saturday and doesn't need to go out for once.

Knocks on the door startle him.

Sanji walks to the door and opens it, wondering who might be crazy enough to confront such a terrible weather.

A drenched, but smiling Luffy, holding a medium-sized cardboard box. "Sanji ! Good to see you." The grinning teen invites himself in and cautiously disposes of the box on the main room's floor.

Sanji closes the door and shakes his head. He's kind of used to Luffy barging in like he owns the place, but still. "What's going on ?"

"Well", Luffy shuffles on his feet, "I kinda got into trouble with Gramps and now I'm in a pinch."

A door opens, and Zoro exits the bathroom, wearing nothing more than a towel.

"Che. You could be decent and wear something", Sanji grumbles, glancing at his roommate.

Zoro surveys the scene and retorts, "I didn't know Luffy was coming."

"Either way you could save me the disgusting view of your ugly self", Sanji spits.

Zoro rolls his eyes and goes to the bedroom to retrieve clean clothes.

"What have you done, this time ?", Sanji returns to his conversation.

Luffy takes a deep breath and explains, "I found a cute kitty cat in the street, I was petting him and he started following me all the way home. So... I gave him food and he was so adorable, I let him into the house. Ace liked him so I thought we'd keep him, but when Gramps came home he scolded us and asked us to shoo him out. I said I'd take care of him, but he's so stubborn... he knocked me", he shows a bump on his head, to which Sanji grimaces, "and said he wouldn't allow him inside the house. But I don't want him in the streets again, so you're gonna take care of him."

Sanji's eyes drift to the box. "Don't tell me..."

Luffy beams. "Yeah, he's in there."

Sanji gapes a little. "Are you serious ? Animals aren't even allowed in the dorms. We're gonna be in _so much_ trouble if someone hears about him."

"Then you'll have to hide him", Luffy retorts as if it was the simplest thing to do.

Finally dressed up, Zoro exits the bedroom and catches up onto the conversation. "Hide who now ?"

"A kitty cat", Luffy beams.

Zoro lifts an eyebrow.

On cue, a small "meow" comes out of the cardboard box.

Sanji rushes to the box, kneels before it, and cautiously opens the lid.

There's a small short-haired calico tabby cat inside, resting on a cushion, and opening curious blue eyes at the blond.

Sanji puts his hand inside the box, holding it out palm down towards the kitten.

He sniffs it, running his small nose against Sanji's fingertips, and gives them the smallest lick before pressing his small head against the blond's palm.

Sanji can't help himself. "Aww..."

"See, he likes you", Luffy encourages him.

Zoro curiously approaches the box, squats in front of it and studies the newcomer.

He's purring madly under Sanji's touch, turns around and squirms to get more of it.

The green-haired student asks the small fur ball, "Are you trouble incoming ?"

Luffy answers, "He's not, he's the cutest ! Anyway you guys are taking care of him now, I have boxing training with Mr Silvers." He ruffles his still wet hair and with a simple, "See ya !", he leaves.

Sanji half-heartedly glares at the door and sighs heavily. "We're not letting him out in that weather anyway, so..."

Zoro shrugs, he doesn't mind, as long as the cat behaves properly.

"I'mma call you Diesel, you sound like an engine with how much you purr."

The kitten meows in return.

Sanji still doesn't want to go out in the storm, and chooses to make Diesel a DIY litter based on shredded newspapers and baking soda. He also decides that kibbles aren't that healthy anyway, and cooks every one of the cat's meals.

Zoro thinks it's stupid, to go to such lengths just for a cat, but is relieved the blond doesn't ask for his help. His daily routine doesn't include petting a ball of fur, never did, never will.

Over the weekend Sanji takes a liking to playing with Diesel and observing his exploration of the rooms. He finds himself laughing at his failed attempts to jump from the edge of the bed to the windowsill, and marveling at his little meows for attention.

The little scoundrel makes his way into the blond's heart within a short time, while Zoro suspiciously eyes at his smallest roommate.

 

* * *

 

Another week starts, the students have to get back to studying, and Sanji has to leave Diesel alone for the day. He locks the door behind him, and feels his heart tighten a little at the idea. "Do you think he'll be okay ?", he asks his roommate.

"Who cares ?"

Sanji has a sad and soft smile towards the door, then he shakes his head and the awkward feeling away.

"You're too sentimental", Zoro huffs.

Sanji very maturely draws his tongue out.

 

* * *

 

It's lunch time, and a few friends are waiting for Zoro and Sanji at the university restaurant.

Luffy, of course, but also Nami and Usopp, who are currently waving at them so the others notice the table they've reserved.

The roommates place their trays on the table and sit, wishing everyone a good meal.

Around a mouthful, Luffy asks, "So, how is he doing ?"

"Pretty good", Sanji says proudly, "He explored everything, took a liking to the couch, and eats everything I prepare."

"You're cooking for him ? That's amazing !"

Nami interrupts, "Um, _who_ are you cooking for ?"

"Diesel", Zoro says dismissively.

Usopp chuckles, "Excuse me, who ?"

Luffy explains the skirmish with his grandfather all over again, and how it led to him entrusting the kitten to the roommates.

"O-kay...", Usopp trails out. "I thought animals weren't allowed in the dorms ?"

"Shh, you'll get us in trouble", Sanji shushes him. "Of course they aren't."

Zoro adds, "And I get why. He stinks."

"He doesn't", Sanji protests, "But it's true that my DIY litter could use a little upgrade."

"Did I hear "upgrade" ? I'm your man", Usopp proudly puffs out his chest.

"Huh, would you be able to make an odor-free litter box ? If possible, as discreet as possible."

"I'll work on it as soon as I'm home", Usopp promises. "I don't have any projects to tinker at the moment so I have plenty of free time."

"Thanks, you're the best", Sanji grins.

Zoro comments, "At least the room won't smell like shit anymore."

Sanji glares at his roommate. "Always ruining everything with your gross remarks..."

"Just saying the truth", Zoro huffs, before resuming his meal.

 

* * *

 

The afternoon passes without a hitch.

Sanji comes back home early, his last class having been cancelled.

Diesel jumps out from the couch and happily runs towards Sanji, the moment he opens the door. He meows for attention and rubs his sides against the blond's legs.

"Sweet little thing", Sanji praises him as he squats down, "I missed you, too." After a few good minutes of petting, rewarded by continuous purring and head rubs against his palm, he decides to go have a well-deserved shower and take care of dinner.

Sanji's in the middle of preparing veal cutlet with green beans, when Zoro comes back from his own classes. He goes straight to the bedroom and tosses his bag in a corner, flopping on his bed the moment after. Then he scrunches up his nose, and suspiciously sniffs the air around him. He has a serious frown as he cautiously examines his mattress. "You little shit", he grumbles. Zoro storms out of the room and goes straight to Diesel.

The kitten is peacefully sleeping on the couch.

Zoro grabs him by the nape of the neck and glares at him, holding him at eye-level. "You do that again, I teach you how to fly", he threatens Diesel.

Sanji instantly drops the garlic he's mincing and runs to Zoro, retrieves Diesel and hugs him close. "Not under my watch", he glares at Zoro.

"Your stupid cat _took a fucking piss_ on my bed."

"Must be because you're on the bottom bunk bed and he couldn't reach mine. There's nothing personal."

"Oi-"

"And anyways it stank already, so I don't really see a difference", Sanji shrugs.

Zoro tightens his fists and aims for a punch in the blond's face-

-but Sanji lifts his right leg and parries. They stay at gunpoint for a moment, until the blond says, "I have to finish preparing dinner. You touch him, you're dead."

Zoro ponders for a brief while going against Sanji's wishes, but then his stomach loudly rumbles in the room and he gives in. "I'mma take a shower", he informs the blond before making a beeline for the bathroom.

Sanji scratches Diesel's chin. "Don't you worry about the mean marimo, nobody will hurt you." Then he carefully drops the kitten on the floor and gets back to his cooking.

Luckily for Zoro, the beds are equipped with a waterproof drawsheet : the mattress isn't soaked and he just has to change the bed sheets when he exits the bathroom. He disposes of the dirty ones in the laundry bag for the day after, and installs himself on the couch, to play on his phone as he waits for dinner to be ready.

Sanji serves their plates a few minutes after, and gives Diesel some of the raw veal he saved for him.

The kitten earnestly dives in.

 

* * *

 

About two weeks in, Diesel has found his favorite spots : the back of the couch, the windowsill – when he manages to reach it – and Sanji's knees, where he purrs like mad and rubs his head against the blond.

Zoro still hasn't grown to like him : the small meows that Diesel makes grate on his nerves, the fact that the kitten has taken the habit of sharpening his claws on the bed even more, because it sometimes wakes him at night, and the recent episode that could have ruined his mattress is still in his mind. Zoro always keep an eye on the small being, wary that Diesel pulls off something bad again.

Usopp passes by one evening, with a medium-sized wooden box. "It's the most amazing litter box ever invented", he proudly says, "made of treated wood, it has an odor-proof cat flap on the front, and a tray system that allows for quick and easy replacing of the litter inside."

Sanji is delighted, and promises Usopp to cook something for him soon in return.

Zoro is glad that at least _that_ won't bother him anymore.

 

* * *

 

Though hazing is forbidden on the campus, some sophomores still practice this undesirable tradition. There's a group formed of nine of them who call themselves Correction Party – CP – and pick on random freshmen.

One of them lost in kendo class against Zoro, so he decides to gather his friends and go on a punitive expedition to his dorm that night...

Kaku leads Lucci and Jabra through the corridors, careful of not making any sound. "He's gonna pay", he whispers to his friends as they reach Zoro and Sanji's door.

Lucci quietly lockpicks the door, while Jabra keeps watch in case someone comes by. He nods towards the door when he's done, motioning at Jabra to join them.

Kaku slowly opens the door, grateful it doesn't creak.

The trio enters the place and cautiously close the door behind them. They dimly light up the room with their phone screens and survey the place.

Perched on the back of the couch, Diesel wakes up and blinks at the intruders.

Kaku points at the bedroom door.

Diesel unconpicuously jumps down from the couch and approaches the trio.

Lucci listens at the bedroom door, only to hear soft snores. He nods and puts his hand on the handle-

Diesel jumps at Jabra, claws out. He scratches his leg to the point of bleeding.

"Wh-" Jabra clasps his hand over his mouth in order to prevent any sound from leaving him. But it hurts like hell, and he doesn't see a thing. He squats and directs his phone screen towards the source of pain.

Lucci freezes and glares at him.

Kaku exhales an angry sigh.

Diesel jumps again, this time aiming at Jabra's left eye, and manages to scratch him again. Then he runs away.

Jabra cries out.

Lucci and Kaku fear they're going to get caught if their friend keeps this up, and they each catch one of his arms, to steady him up and shush him.

Diesel comes back full force, jumping at Lucci's crotch claws first.

Lucci stifles a groan, bending over himself in pain.

"What the fuck-", Kaku starts, but abruptly cuts himself when he's attacked as well.

Diesel fiercely defends his territory, causing the trio to trash the room as they fumble towards safety.

It all happens in a blink and in the dark, so they're quickly disadvantaged, and choose to retreat, slamming the door in their wake.

Sanji and Zoro wake up startled, and go to the main room only to discover Diesel happily trotting towards them, tail raised proudly.

Zoro blinks at the semi-chaos in the room, and lashes out at Diesel, "What the fuck ?!"

Sanji puts himself between the green-haired student and the cat. "Again, not under my watch."

Diesel rubs his sides against Sanji's calves and loudly purrs.

 

* * *

 

"Have you seen Jabra's face ?", Luffy asks as they're lounging at the coffee shop the day after.

"Yeah, I guess their hazing took a bad turn", Sanji snickers.

"They deserve it", Usopp comments.

Nami nods as she adds, "The CP shouldn't be allowed to do as they please on the campus. Somebody's got to give 'em a lesson someday."

Zoro grins. "I beat Kaku yesterday in kendo."

Sanji hums. "Speaking of which, it's rather strange that they didn't come after us."

Zoro smugly says, "That's because they know what I'm worth."

Sanji rolls his eyes and gets up from his chair. "Anyway, I have that test tomorrow so I need to go back home to study. You coming or what, mosshead ?"

"Sure", the other shrugs as he takes his leave too.

As they arrive at the dorms there's a commotion outside. They wander through the crowd and notice administrators of the campus delivering a speech. They get closer to hear what they're saying.

"-freshmen are respecting the dorms' regulation. So we're here for a general inspection, starting now."

Zoro and Sanji exchange a quick glance at each other, before making a beeline for their room.

Diesel is nowhere to be seen.

Sanji calls after the kitten, to no avail.

As the inspectors come by their room, Zoro feels like he's trapped and on the verge of being expelled from the dorms. He doesn't want to get into trouble because of the cat, and decides to put the administrators on another trail. "Um, I have something to confess", he tells them.

The leader of the inspection raises an eyebrow. "Ah. Breaking rules, already, Mr Roronoa ?"

"I know sports gear is supposed to be stored in the locker rooms at the gym, but... my kendo stuff is in the bedroom", he ducks his head.

"What do you have to say for your defense ?", the other inspector asks.

"It's a gift from a passed friend, and I know some lockers have been forced at the gym, and stuff got theft. I don't wanna lose my gear", Zoro explains.

"Hmm. Rules are rules, but I understand your reasons. You won't get a blame for this, but you're expected to move your gear within the week at the gym. We'll replace the lockers that have been forced and make sure it never happens again."

Zoro nods the affirmative. "Thank you, supervisor Momonga."

The inspectors quickly survey the rest of the room, and finding nothing else of interest, leave without further ado.

Sanji and Zoro exhale a sigh of relief.

Diesel comes out of his litter box just when the door is closed.

"There you are !" Sanji scrunches his nose as a wave of putrid odor shortly follows the cat's appearance. "Ow, man ! Usopp really did a great job."

"We would have been dead otherwise", Zoro concedes. "I can't believe such a small thing is able to produce such..." He makes a disgusted face. "Bleh."

 

* * *

 

The day after, at lunch, Usopp tells them that he heard the general inspection was sent after someone complained of having been attacked by a cat.

Everyone's thoughts wander back to Jabra and his scarred face.

"Do you think Diesel did that ?", Sanji asks Zoro.

Zoro shrugs. "Dunno." But he wonders, what if the cat actually did this to Jabra ? He's not a guard dog, but still, it would be the next best thing. "Hmm." Suddenly the kitten seems stronger, thus more interesting. Zoro's thoughts keep wandering to the ball of fur and Jabra's scarred face during the afternoon, and he even gets scolded because he's daydreaming in one of his classes. When he comes back home that evening, for the first time he looks at Diesel with curiosity instead of suspicion.

Sanji, of course, congratulates the kitten and showers him with hugs, pats on the head and scratches under his chin. "You've done well, you've done so well, my kitty cat", he praises him.

"We'll never know for sure", Zoro reasons.

Sanji shrugs, he's convinced Diesel did good. He disposes of the kitten on the floor and starts preparing dinner.

"What's for dinner ?", Zoro asks from the couch.

"Fish fillet and risotto with asparagus", Sanji answers, eyes trained on the shallots he's mincing.

Zoro hums in acknowledgement.

As he prepares the fish, Sanji cuts two small pieces from each raw fillet, and spares them in a bowl for Diesel. He mashes the fish with the back of a fork and gives a side-glance to see what the cat's doing.

He's on the couch, splayed on his back next to Zoro, who's playfully wriggling his hand over the kitten to tickle him.

Sanji catches him red-handed but quietly observes instead of taunting him, thinks it's a rare treat to see the marimo so peaceful. He decides to keep the bowl of fish for later, and let Zoro bond with Diesel. He smiles to himself as he resumes his cooking.

Zoro keeps playing with Diesel, quietly and discreetly, but still.

Sanji finishes dressing the plates with a topping of Parmesan chips, and balances them on one arm before moving to the low table in front of the couch.

They eat there, Diesel comfortably installed between them, and for the first time they don't fight or argue or anything during the whole evening, instead turning their attention to Diesel.

From then on Diesel starts going towards Zoro too, asking for his attention with little meows that the green-haired student finds cuter day by day.

One night they end up on the couch with Diesel nestled between them, and neither of them dare move for fear of disturbing the kitten. There's this stupid moment when they both caress the cat and their fingers touch. They linger for a moment before retreating, and both of them blush.

"Um...", Sanji says intelligently.

Zoro awkwardly coughs and pulls back.

"That never happened", Sanji mumbles behind his red cheeks.

"Uh-huh", Zoro nods.

 

* * *

 

But it keeps happening over the next few days, and eventually Zoro decides he doesn't care anymore.

Sanji's still troubled when Zoro's fingers graze his but it's different than the first time : now he feels teased rather than disgusted. The marimo's hand is surprisingly soft and warm, and Sanji finds his thoughts wandering in dangerous territory. Like, he wonders what the rest of his skin is like, he notices that Zoro doesn't stink _that bad_ and actually smells pretty good, he- But he catches himself because he's not gay _at all_.

One night Zoro is on the couch, petting Diesel curled on his knees. "Who's a good boy ? You're a good boy", he praises him.

Diesel happily meows in return, his purring vibrating through Zoro's thighs.

Sanji smiles as he gives them a side-glance from the small kitchen. As usual, he spared a bit of food for the cat and mashes it in a small bowl. Then he serves Zoro's and his plate and balances all three meals on one arm. He dresses the table and puts Diesel's bowl under the table between them.

The kitten jumps down from the couch and earnestly dives in.

"Why don't you just buy kibbles ?"

"Because that food is crap, and my son won't eat bad stuff", Sanji explains.

"Your _son_ ?", Zoro bemusedly asks.

"Yeah, I'm taking care of him so... you know." Sanji feels heat rising up to his cheeks.

Zoro chuckles, "I get it." Truth is, in the privacy of his own head, he also started to call Diesel his son, though he's not about to voice it aloud...

 

* * *

 

Diesel grows up fast and healthily, becomes a master hunter of flies and other insects.

Sanji and Zoro manage to hide his presence over the whole year, and ask to stay roommates for the next years in order not to disturb the cat. They bond over Diesel, and unnoticeably grow on each other – well, Luffy and the others _do_ notice, and find it rather amusing that they don't.

But they can only study for so long, and their time on the campus comes to an end. At the beginning of their last year, Sanji asks Zoro, "What are we going to do with Diesel next year ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"Well, he's obviously used to us both, what are we gonna do ? Joint custody ?"

Zoro laughs. "We're not divorcing ! Um..." Realizing his wording, he rephrases, "We're not parents tending to a child's care."

Sanji frowns at the mention of a divorce, and the allusion that they could be _a couple_. He swallows a lump in his throat and continues, "Still, I want to keep him and I assume you do, too."

"We just have to move in together then", Zoro simply says.

Sanji blinks.

"We've been roommates for years now, I don't see where the problem is."

The blond's mouth forms words without a sound, sentences he struggles to begin.

"What ?"

Sanji takes a deep breath and manages to stutter, "B-but, what if- what if people think... you know, th-that we're _gay_?"

Zoro feels his heart tighten and frowns. "I don't care. I do what I want", he declares resolutely.

Sanji envies Zoro's careless attitude, and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Oi, you think being gay is that bad ?"

"N-no ! I'm not- I mean, I don't care about gay people, I'm just not one of 'em."

"Uh-huh", Zoro sarcastically nods.

"What's that, mosshead ?", Sanji fumes.

Zoro just smirks in return.

Sanji jumps at Zoro's throat and grabs him by the collar. "You stupid marimo", he mumbles through gritted teeth.

Zoro feels awfully close to the blond now, his face inching closer with every syllable that comes out of his mouth. The green-haired student's eyes linger on those lips, so good at swearing and smoking, and wonders what else they're good at. He unconsciously licks his own lips and leans in.

Zoro's nose brushes against Sanji's, making the blond still.

As Sanji doesn't pull back, Zoro keeps leaning in until his lips touch the other's.

There's a fleeting moment suspended in time, when nobody moves.

Zoro leans back a little, cracking one wary eye open.

Sanji blinks and chases him, kissing him more urgently.

Zoro growls and soon darts his tongue out to ask for entrance.

Sanji lets his mouth be claimed by the marimo, sighing into the kiss.

At some point they have to breathe though, and Zoro leans back, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"What", Sanji stammers, a raging blush on his cheeks.

"Nothing", Zoro lies.

Sanji glares at his roommate. The roommate that just kissed him.

Zoro lifts a hand up to Sanji's cheekbone, runs the pad of his thumb along it.

Sanji closes his eyes and leans into the touch. He weakly protests, "But I'm not gay."

"Maybe... you're bi ?", Zoro provides.

"Maybe." That would explain why he liked the kiss so much. Sanji opens his eyes and says, "I'm frankly not used to being attracted to guys, it's- it's very weird."

"Don't worry, we'll take it slow", Zoro reassures him. "But when we graduate we find a nice flat and we move in, the three of us", he adds, a soft look on his face.

"That sounds nice", Sanji says, a grin appearing at the corners of his mouth. "What do you think, Diesel ?", he turns to the kitten.

Diesel meows, and purrs of contentment, curling into a ball.


End file.
